


Escape Is Futile

by gxntlxgrxngx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: You Can't Fight The Homestuck, and a shitty ass metaphor, but as they say, this is literally based off a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxntlxgrxngx/pseuds/gxntlxgrxngx
Summary: this is based on a conversation and a shitty metaphor i created from a chat in Homestuck/Hiveswap Amino and thus...this was born.Kyle is literally me. And anyone who tries to leave this god-forsaken fandom. I am so sorry my children...but you're stuck this way, baby.





	Escape Is Futile

The tunnel seemed to stretch forever, an abyss that beckoned to Kyle like a grandmother calling out to the grandchildren for cookies. And, like one of those fat little bastards that waddled toward the scent of fresh baked goodness, Kyle was running toward the light at the end of the tunnel. What once had started out black had turned grey, and was now almost white. It was almost over.

 

He was nearly there when the tunnel began stretching out in front of him once again. Behind him, laughter echoed. A familiar, horrendous laugh that Kyle had only heard in his dreams for a very long time. She was after him, and Kyle wasn’t sure if he could escape.

 

Kyle pumped his legs harder, sprinting desperately toward the light. It seemed to get closer. He was almost at the end. He was almost free. 

 

That’s when it happened.

 

Kyle’s foot hit the split between dark and light, and he fell. Something had grabbed his ankle, long, claw-like fingers wrapped firmly around the area of his leg. He screamed, mostly in surprise. He protested desperately, grabbing at the dirt under him. It was no use. She had caught him. 

 

It only took a few more minutes for Kyle to give up, his hands trembling and sobs wracking his body. He squirmed in the grip of the large witch as she brought him to her face. Two bright glowing eyes paired with sharp teeth stared down at him. And then, in the most horrendously raspy voice he’d ever heard, she spoke to him. Six words that sent chills down his spine.

 

“You can’t escape what’s already here.”

 

**End**


End file.
